lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Varian Imrahil
Varian Imrahil is the son of Darian, and Melisia Imrahil making him the current Lord of House Imrahil, and the King of the Kingdom of Dol Amroth. Varian Imrahil has two siblings in the form of Lucas, and Halestia of which his brother Lucas was once his best friend but when he became influencial in the Kingdom the two have grown into enemies, and his sister Halestia was married to Herundil Caranthan making her a member and the matriarch of House Caranthan and securing that house's loyalty. Varian Imrahil was married early in life to Brooke Elena of the powerful House Elena and this made the next largest house in Dol Amroth loyal to House Imrahil through blood. In this marriage he would have four children in the form of Balian, Susan, Peter, and Lucy Imrahil of which Lucy was the youngest of the four Imrahil children and was the most faithful of the four and never stopped believing in Dol Amroth even though she can barely remember it, his son Peter is the third of the Imrahil siblings and is known as mischievous and rather rude young man but has changed dramatically due to his experience with the White Witch, his daughter Susan is the second-born of the Imrahil children (after Balian) and the eldest sister and she was logical (to the point of being stubborn), motherly, and more serious than her sister, Lucy, and his final son in Balian of whom was his heir to the throne before he left Dol Amroth and went to Gondor where he is now the Prince of Dol Amroth as commanded by Aragorn Elessar. Following the departure of his children and the fact that he was forced to name Franco Imrahil the new heir he has divorced Brook Imrahil and banished her to Anfalas so that he could marry Laela Henthanir of House Henthanir of whom is pregnant with a child during the events of the rise of Lucerne. Varian Imrahil was born to the noble, and honorable Darian Imrahil of whom ruled over the province of Dol Amroth for a short time following the even shorter reign of his father Lulomir Imrahil who was killed during the fighting in the Downfall of Numeron. His father would teach him about honor, and loyalty and together they formed a larger bond then Darian did with his two other children. In order to grow his son's influence along with controlling House Elena he married his beloved heir to Brooke Elena of whom quickly mothered four children for Varian, and on the birth of the last child Lucy his father was killed in fighting in the east against the Serbian Kingdom. Varian would lead the counter assault and would bring down the northern part of the Serbian Kingdom and then make peace with the Roman Empire instead of fighting against them. Varian would then rule effectively for some time before he begin to be visited by Sauruman the Istari of whom begin to control him into wanting to leave Gondor. The apex of this was the Downfall of House Imrahil and the rise of the Kingdom of Dol Amroth of which he became the King of. The loss of his children was a massive blow to him which only increased when his brother menipulated the situation to place Franco Imrahil as the new heir of House Imrahil. Following the departure of his children and the fact that he was forced to name Franco Imrahil the new heir he has divorced Brook Imrahil and banished her to Anfalas so that he could marry Laela Henthanir of House Henthanir of whom is pregnant with a child during the events of the rise of Lucerne. History Early History Varian Imrahil was born to the noble, and honorable Darian Imrahil of whom ruled over the province of Dol Amroth for a short time following the even shorter reign of his father Lulomir Imrahil who was killed during the fighting in the Downfall of Numeron. His father would teach him about honor, and loyalty and together they formed a larger bond then Darian did with his two other children. In order to grow his son's influence along with controlling House Elena he married his beloved heir to Brooke Elena of whom quickly mothered four children for Varian, and on the birth of the last child Lucy his father was killed in fighting in the east against the Serbian Kingdom. Varian would lead the counter assault and would bring down the northern part of the Serbian Kingdom and then make peace with the Roman Empire instead of fighting against them. Varian would then rule effectively for some time before he begin to be visited by Sauruman the Istari of whom begin to control him into wanting to leave Gondor. Family Members Relationships Category:House Imrahil Category:People Category:Leader Category:Patriarch Category:Numenorian Category:Black Numenorian Category:People of Dol Amroth